Innocence
by harunaru chan muach
Summary: Aku tahu kepura-puraan ini memuakkan. Tapi hal ini kulakukan karena masih mencintaimu. Drabble fict dedicated to "100 Love Story For SasuHina". Warning : Inside.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuhina**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), Strraight.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Dedicated to 100 Love Story For SasuHina**

"Bagaimana kalau kita putus saja?"

"Jangan bercanda Sasuke-kun," ujarku mengalihkan perhatian. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia mengatakan hal itu.

"Terserah."

Aku tahu kepura-puraan ini tidak baik bagi hubungan kami. Padahal dulu saat pertama kali menyatakan cintanya Sasuke adalah tipikal yang sangat perhatian. Meskipun setiap kali mengirimkan pesan singkat ia cenderung cuek. Berbeda saat bertemu denganku.

"Kita sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan, minggu nanti bagaimana kalau kita ke pantai?"

"Aku sibuk."

Aku tersenyum lembut, berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaanku. Padahal ia yang mengajak untuk makan malam di kafe ini. Kafe yang biasanya kami kunjungi saat senggang. Dulu, ia akan menaruh perhatiannya padaku saat berjalan-jalan, tidak pernah sekalipun kulihat ia sibuk dengan ponsel miliknya. Namun sekarang berbeda jauh, ia sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu yang tidak aku tahu. Aku tidak lagi boleh menyentuh ponselnya, beberapa hari lalu aku melihat tidak ada fotoku menghiasi wallpaper ponselnya.

Meski sudah menahan perasaan tetap saja genangan air menumpuk di kelopak mata dan segera meluncur dengan lancar menuruni wajahku. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, tidak berniat untuk membujukku agar berhenti menangis.

Dulu ia selalu melakukannya, mengusap airmataku dengan saputangan bahkan ia akan menghiburku. Aku sebenarnya lelah dengan kepura-puraaan ini, aku lelah berpura-pura tidak mencemaskan akhir dari hubungan sepihak ini.

"Kau kekanak-kanakan sekali, kita bisa keluar lain kali. Untuk apa kau menangis seperti itu? Jika kau ingin terus bersamaku jangan cengeng seperti ini."

"A-aku, a-akan berusaha lebih ba-baik."

"Aku bosan mendengar hal tidak penting seperti itu darimu. Ini pakai untuk mencari taxi dan jangan hubungi aku seminggu ini."

Benar dugaanku, cepat atau lambat ia akan meninggalkanku. Entah firasatku benar atau tidak, ia pasti telah terpikat dengan wanita lain. Yang lebih cantik dan pintar melebihiku. Biarlah saja, aku juga telah capek berpura-pura seperti ini.

Termenung untuk beberapa saat membuatku tidak sadar kalau Sasuke telah pergi terlebih dahulu. Aku kira ia hanya bercanda, ternyata memang benar semua yang kupikirkan. Aku membayar semua pesanan tadi dan segera bergegas keluar.

Aku tidak memperdulikan tatapan beberapa orang yang kasihan atau sinis terhadapku. Sudah satu jam aku berjalan kaki, tidak ada tempat lain yang ingin ku kunjungi selain pantai. Selama perjalanan aku terus menerus menghubungi ponsel Sasuke namun tidak ada yang menjawab sama sekali. Sampai akhirnya aku telah sampai di pantai, kuletakkan semua barang bawaanku terkecuali ponsel yang masih kugenggam. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu berjalan ke arah air sambil mencoba menghubungi Sasuke untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Ada apa?" akhirnya ia mengangkat ponsel miliknya, walau nada bicaranya terkesan cuek.

"Terimakasih," ucapku pada akhirnya sebelum benar-benar menghilang di kedalaman pantai.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Sasuke telah bangun dari tidur singkatnya, ia mengambil segelas air lalu menyalakan televise. Sepasang onyx itu membulat sempurna menyimak berita terkini mengenai seorang gadis yang bunuh diri dengan menenggelamkan diri di pantai.

"Ada apa sayang, kenapa tatapanmu berubah seperti itu?" seorang gadis muda berambut merah panjang mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab sama sekali, suaranya serasa tercekat di tenggorokan. Bulir-bulir airmata membasahi sebagian wajahnya.

"Himeee!" ia meraung-raung memanggil namanya. Namun semuanya telah terlambat, semua telah terlambat Sasuke.

_Saat pertama kali menjalin kasih denganmu aku telah berjanji_

_Berjanji bahwa kita akan saling mencintai sampai akhir hayat_

_Kau adalah separuh jiwaku_

_Jika aku kehilangan separuh jiwaku, sama saja dengan kehilangan nyawaku_

**The End**

**Gomennnnnn haru buat sad ending, mood haru lagi ngga bagus utk buat cerita happy ending. Akhir kata, review?**


End file.
